Zoro's soulmate
by Megumi.asayo18
Summary: Cerita tentang Cinta sejati Zoro, RnR


**"Zoro's Soulmate"**

**Disclaimer : One Piece (c) Eichiiro Oda**

Setelah berhasil keluar dari thriller bark, kini keadaan di atas sunny menjadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Para zombie yang berterimakasih karena kelompok topi jerami telah membantu mengembalikan bayangan mereka, memberikan berbagai macam alat elektronik (handphone, kamera digital, blender, dan rice cooker) untuk kelompok topi jerami.

"Nami, robin, senyuum"

Jeprettt !

"Wah cantik sekali", kata Sanji dengan mata berbinar berbentuk love, "Para zombie itu baik sekali ya, benar-benar brilliant, barang-barang yang mereka berikan canggih banget", timpal Sanji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Usop, kau melihatku, berhasil tidak??", Tanya luffy sambil menatap layar blackberrynya. "Lu..Luff…Luffy, apa kau luffy?", Tanya Usop pada orang yang berada di layar blackberrynya. "Wah, muncul, muncul, ada kau di layar ini Usop", teriak luffy bersemangat.

BRUKKK

"A..doow, kenapa sih Nami", sungut Luffy dan Usop bersamaan.

"JANGAN BUANG-BUANG PULSA BODOOH !", Teriak Nami nyaring "KALIAN KAN HANYA BERJARAK 5CM MENGAPA MEMAKAI HANDPHONE", tambah Nami dengan wajah yang tetap menyeramkan.

"Kami sedang belajar menggunakan 3G Nami, memangnya salah?!" tantang Usop

BRAKK

"ITU PEMBOROSAN PULSA BODOH", marah Nami. "Kenapa sih kalian berdua ini, walaupun kita bajak laut tapi jangan norak dong", sungutnya kesal.

"Sebentar ya Robin, aku ke dapur dulu, kira-kira nasinya sudah masak apa belum, setelah itu kita foto-foto lagi ya", ucap sanji (yang masih sibuk berfoto ria) penuh harap.

"Terserah kau saja", Kata Robin pendek

Saat di dapur Sanji melihat Zoro yang tengah menatap layar handphonenya dengan wajah yang aneh.

"What the hell, Marimo tersenyum, ada apakah gerangan", Teriak Sanji setengah mengejek. "Diam kau alis melingkar", Mimik Zoro yang tadinya tersenyum manis kini telah berubah menjadi Zoro yang biasanya, cuek dan dingin.

"Ada apa", Tanya yang lainnya serempak

"Marimo huffmm huffmm hepp…pus…kun" ucap Sanji yang mulutnya dibekap Sanji. "Kubunuh kau alis melingkar", Ancam Zoro yang kelihatannya serius. "Baik baik, aku akan diam", Seringai Sanji dengan senyum yang tak dapat di artikan. "Lupakan kejadian tadi atau kau akan menyesal", Ancam Zoro penuh amarah. Sanji hanya tersenyum mendengar ancaman itu.

XXXXXXX

"Luffy, tolong fotokan aku bersama Nami dan Robin", ucap sanji girang. "Bagaimana caranya", Tanya Luffy dengan tampang polos atau bego tepatnya.

Sementara Sanji menjelaskan tentang kamera digital kepada Luffy, Nami dan Robin tampak sedang berdiskusi. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Zoro", kata Nami sambil memperhatikan Zoro yang tersenyum menatap layar handphonenya. "beberapa hari ini, tuan pendekar itu selalu tersenyum saat menatap layar handphonenya", timpal Robin. "Ternyata memang harus ku selidiki", kata Nami serius, Nami tampak sangat penasaran, dia berpikir, apa yang bisa membuat Zoro yang dingin itu menjadi sering tersenyum sendirian.

"Ya begitu, sudah mengerti kan Luffy", Tanya Sanji agak ragu. "Tenang saja, jangan khawatir, semua lancar jika di tanganku", kata Luffy yakin.

JEPRET

Luffy seketika kaget melihat cahaya blitz yang muncul. Tanpa sadar Luffy melempar kamera digital itu. "Cahaya apa itu", Kata Luffy dengan tampang begonya (shock)

Blupp blupp blupp

"Kamera ku", Ucap Sanji miris, "foto ku bersama Nami dan Robin hiks", Sanji mengulurkan tangannya yang tentunya ngga nyampe untuk mengambil kameranya yang udah nyemplung ke laut. "Dasar Luffy bodoh", teriak Sanji sambil menendang manusia karet itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Di lain tempat Zoro yang membuat semua orang penasaran akan sikapnya ternyata sedang chatting di mig33 dengan handphone blackberrynya. Zoro sering tersenyum sendiri karena dia sering chatting dengan temannya di mig33. Mereka bertemu di room "Bajak Laut", Nick teman Zoro yaitu Pecinta_pedang dan Nick Zoro sendiri yaitu Pemburu_perompak.

Seperti hari-hari kemarin, hari ini pun seperti biasanya Zoro online untuk bertukar cerita dengan teman barunya itu.

Pencinta_pedang : Ceritakan tentang perjalanmu memburu perompak (emotion penuh minat)

Pemburu_Perompak : Sebenernye gw ude berenti jadi pemburu perompak cing. (kok Zoro pake bahasa Betawi)

Pencinta_pedang: Kenapa??

Pemburu_Perompak : bikos gw sendiri sekarang adalah bajak laut (emotion pake kacamata item)

Pencinta_pedang : Betulkah, sebenarnya aku mau bertanding dengan bajak laut, aku ingin mengasah kemampuan pedangku, tapi sepertinya kau bukan musuh yang sebanding denganku (emotion sok)

Pemburu_Perompak : Heh, jangan sombong dulu ya, perempuan sepertimu mana mungkin bisa melawan bajak laut yang hebat (Nada ngerendahin orang)

Pencinta_pedang: Apa kau bilang, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dan bertarung (Emotion nantang)

Pemburu_Perompak : Baik siapa takut !

"Sedang apa kau Zoro", Tanya Nami yang membuat Zoro terkejut bukan kepalang, masalahnya Zoro tidak ingin ada yang tau bahwa dia sering chatting dengan Cewek yang nantangin dia adu kebolehan. "Ah..eh..tidak, aku hanya…hanya", Zoro menggantung kata-katanya dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Nami. "Hanya apa?" Nami bertanya seolah tidak puas. "Aku hanya…hn…aku hanya meng-update statusku di facebook, memangnya kenapa?" Zoro beralasan.

"Nami, apa kau melihat Usopp", Tanya Sanji tiba-tiba. "Tidak,memangnya kenapa??" Tanya Nami balik. "Sekarang saatnya makan, yang lain sudah berkumpul di dapur, kalian berdua juga cepat ke dapur kalau tidak ingin hanya makan piringnya saja", Sanji berkata sambil meneruskan pencariannya (mencari Usopp).

"Hei sedang apa kau disini tertawa-tawa sendirian", Tanya Sanji pada Usopp. "eh..eh..tidak kok, aku hanya..aku hanya.." ucap usoop terpatah-patah. "Astaga Usopp apa yang kau lakukan, kamu membuka situs tentang miyabi??" Teriak Sanji dengan wajah merah padam. "anu..anu sanji..aku..aku" Kata Usopp agak ketakutan. "Kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang padaku, aku kan juga ingin melihatnya" Sanji berkata sambil mengambil blackberry Usopp. "Kau cepat makan di dapur, biar aku di sini yang menjagakan handphone mu ini, aku baik kan?" Kata Sanji cengengesan. "tapi….tapi" Usopp terlihat tak rela. "Apa kau mau kalau kelakuanmu ini ku laporkan pada Nami !" Ancam Sanji. Usopp pergi ke dapur sambil menggerutu, pikir Usopp lebih baik dia menyerahkan handphone itu pada Sanji daripada mati karena amukan Nami.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari ini para anggota bajak laut topi jerami singgah di sebuah kota. Kota tersebut sangat bersih, dan juga indah, buah cerry ada dimana-mana, inilah mengapa kota ini dinamakan ceryy town. Semua anggota topi jerami turun dari sunny, Luffy dan usopp langsung menuju bar tempat menjual makanan, Sanji ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Nami melihat-lihat toko penjualan peta-peta harta, Chopper dan robin ke toko buku-buku kuno. Selagi yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa Zoro pergi ke depan gereja di cerry town. Zoro sedang menunggu gadis yang selama ini menjadi teman bosan menunggu akhirnya Zoro memutuskan untuk online. Zoro kaget karena nick milik gadis itu berwarna hijau (online).

Pemburu_perompak : Heh, gw uda lama nuii nunggu d sni, cepetan ngape??!!

Pecinta_pedang : Tunggu sebentar, aku harus bekerja ekstra hari ini, soalnya ada dua bajak laut yang makannya super gila-gilaan di bar tempat ku bekerja

Pemburu_pedang : 10menit lagi aku akan pergi jika kau tak datang.

Zoro langsung mematikan blackberry miliknya.

Di lain tempat

"Nonnaaaa kami minta minum dan daging yang banyaaak" teriak Luffy dan Usopp

"sebentar, sebentar"

Gadis cantik berkacamata itu melayani Luffy dan Usopp dengan sabar. Tapi ia terlihat gelisah dan terus menerus melihat jam.

"Pak aku ingin ke gereja sebentar, bolehkah?" Ucap gadis itu dengan sopan. "baiklah, kau ingin bertemu dia?" Ucap pak tua itu dengan muka khawatir. "Iya, aku ingin menjadi kuat" kata gadis itu yakin. Ia mengambil pedangnya di lemari tempat penyimpanan makanan. Pedang yang bertahun-tahun tak di pakainya. Pedang warisan leluhur gadis itu.

"Hei Usopp gadis itu pelayan tadi kan" Ucap Luffy dengan mulut yang penuh dengan daging. "Iya benar, mau kemana ya dia sambil membawa pedang itu", Tanya Usopp heran. "Entahlah", Kata Luffy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoro terlihat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam. Kemana gadis itu pikirnya. Apakah dia takut. Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Zoro tercekat. Di ujung jalan itu, gadis itu berjalan kearahnya. Pandangan matanya tajam. Dia membawa pedang. "Ku..Ku..Kuina", Ucap Zoro tercekat. Ya, gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Kuina. Sahabat kecil Zoro. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu menang melawan Zoro ketika beradu kebolehan. Tapi, bukankah Kuina sudah meninggal? Zoro berhenti bernafas sesaat. Kenapa dia mirip dengan Kuina pikirnya.

"Aku Pecinta Pedang" Kata Gadis itu tajam. "Kau pemburu perompak kan?" Tanyanya, Zoro hanya diam. "betul" Ucap Zoro pendek. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan pedang masing-masing. Zoro terkejut, Karena pedang gadis itu sama dengan pedang yang ada di mulutnya yaitu Wadou Ichimonji. Pedang itu adalah warisan dari Kuina. Zoro jadi teringat akan masa lalunya itu. Sahabat kecilnya yang mahir menggunakan pedang.

"Oni Giri" Serang Zoro. Gadis itu menghindar. Ia membalas serangan Zoro yang bertubi-tubi itu. Zoro melihat sosok Kuina di dalam diri gadis itu. Pertarungan pedang antara kedua orang itu sangat sengit. Semakin lama bertarung Zoro semakin teringat akan masa kecilnya bersama Kuina. Akhirnya Zoro kalah.

"Waow kau sungguh hebat Tuan", Puji gadis itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang hampir terjatuh. "Tidak, kau yang hebat, kau bisa mengalahkanku dan jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku Zoro", Ucap Zoro jujur. "Aku Tashigi, salam kenal, Zoro, aku senang bisa mengasah kemampuanku denganmu", Puji Tashigi sekali lagi. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Entah mengapa Zoro yang cuek dan acuh tampak terpesona oleh kecantikan dan keahlian Tashigi. Tashigi mengantar Zoro berkeliling kota.

"Gila, ini benar-benar gila", Sanji tampak heran dan tak percaya.

"Tuan pendekar itu ternyata bisa juga berkencan ya", Tawa Robin.

"Zoro memang hebat memilih pacar", Kata Luffy

"Luffy, bukankah itu gadis yang ada di bar tadi?", Kata Usopp mengingatkan

Hari sudah senja, dan matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, semua sudah ada berada di atas sunny untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hanya Zoro yang belum kembali.

"Sanji, cepat cari Zoro, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita", Nami member perintah

"Baik Nami-swan", Sanji langsung turun dari sunny dan mencari Zoro.

Setelah lama berkeliling kota mencari Zoro akhirnya Sanji menemukan Zoro di restaurant mewah bersama Tashigi (Zoro kok jadi romantis ya hehe)

"Marimo jelek, ayo cepat kembali ke kapal, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita", Kata Sanji gusar, ia iri karena Zoro makan berduaan dengan gadis yang sangat cantik. "Tashigi, aku pergi dulu ya, Ketika nanti aku menjadi pendekar pedang yang hebat, aku akan kembali lagi, aku kembali hanya untukmu", Kata Zoro romantis. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini, Zoro", Ucap Tashigi tersipu-sipu. "Cepaattttt!" Teriak Sanji sambil menarik kerah baju Zoro, tapi Zoro hanya menurut saat kerah bajunya di tarik oleh Sanji. Akhirnya Zoro menemukan cintanya. Cinta sejatinya.

--The End--


End file.
